


Just Okay

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: The story of 9 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, survival show era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: This is going to be the least depressing one in the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the least depressing one in the series.

Kim seungmin was just okay.

Not good, not bad, just, okay.

Sure he had some eventful things happen in his life and a few quirks here and there, but he was still just okay.

Not handsome, not talented, not even funny, just okay.

Bet you're tired of hearing those two words, over, and over, and over, again.

How do you think Seungmin feels? Going though the motions of his daily routine, being told again and again that he was just average. Sure he never got scolded. but he never got acknowledged either.  

The only thing he got complimented on was the fact that he looked like Day6's Wonpil. While that my be his idol, and flattering the first few times, it just served as a constant reminder that no one saw Seungmin, but rather an empty shell with a familiar face.

That mentality started to weigh on him, where he acted how he felt.

What he felt like was a ghost. I lingering spirit stuck between worlds, cursed to see others but never to be seen. 

But that mentality was blown out of the water by a boy from Busan, named Yang Jeongin. 

He practiced for another vocal lesson, expecting the same, basic answer, no matter how much of his heart he poured into it.

"Wow, you'r really good." an unfamiliar and young voice commented.    

Seungmin didn't know if it was the fact that he got a complement for the first time in months, or that it was a stranger, but he freaked out and almost fell over.

The laugh that the boy let out almost made up for the face reddening embarrassment. "I'm not that good," he rubbed his neck nervously.

"You're amazing, are you kidding me?" The younger argued. "I could never sing like that!"

Seungmin smiled at him,"I'm sure you could with some help."

"Can you help me then?" the boy asked.

Seungmin doesn't know how after years of being ignored someone actually seeks him out. "What's your name?

"Yang Jeongin."

"I'm seungmin, do you want to meet after lunch?"

Jeongin smiled at him and nooded. His eyes grew smaller, as did the feeling of Seungmins loneliness.

Seungmin stood in shock for a minute after Jeongin ran out, saying something about needing to get to class.

By the time the next evaluation had come he was so happy to see Jeongin getting so many compliments about his singing. Though a part of him was still jealous.

It was still the same comments with the same unnamed face. What was he doing wrong? At this rate he'd be stuck here forever.

But the smile on Jeongins face as he thanked him profusely made those feelings go away in an instant.

"Hyung, you were amazing! Why didn't you get any compliments?"

Seungmin just smiled,"I just did, and that's all I need."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin hates this goddamn show

Survival show? Hadn't they survived enough?

From the first day of filming Seungmin hated it. He hated every minute of it,

Everyone seemed to exaggerate parts of themselves on purpose because it wasn't entertaining to see them have panic attacks from the stress of filming. 

The same vocal teacher that had never said one word of praise to him for 2 years, were suddenly complementing him every chance they got. That's probably why fans of the show started to see him as mean. He tried to break trough the whole, fakeness of it all by cutting jokes at people, being brutally honest. If Changbin wasn't going to do it someone had to.

But what made him feel the worst was how they treated Jeongin.

Other than a few comments about him being cute, he never got acknowledged by JYP. He got very little screen time and Seungmin knew it was taking a toll on him. 

Seungmin tried t cheer him up the best he could but he was struggling to keep up what little facade he had. Espically after Felix got eliminated.

If Jeongin was the top moodmaker in the group, Felix was second in command. Their happy, bright personalities were not much different than the ones on screen. Their smiles when one of us cracked a joke did wonders to keep out he demons that lingered around all of them.

But, as positive as they were, With minho gone, even they were shaken up by it, and when Felix left, it was like an earthquake had gone off in their minds. 

At least in seungmins it was.

What if he was next? JYP gave him no attention and seemed to like Jeongin a little more. If anyone were to be eliminated, it would be him.  

"Hyung, why are your hands shaking?" Jeongin asked looking at him.

"It's nothing."

It wasn't.

"I'm fine." he was not.

The fear of being eliminated when they were so close consumed him. His heart started to race, and his whole body felt like it was going to give out in a few seconds.

Excusing himself, he made his way to his room, the one he used to share with Felix.

Seeing his friends empty bed caused his body to finally give into his emotions. Falling to a ground with a thud, hopefully not loud, he curled up in a ball on the cold floor of his room.

He doesn't remember how long he cried, or exactly when his vision went black.

He doesn't remember his leader helping him into bed and putting the covers over him. 

What he does remember is the note that was put all over the dorms in the leaders scribbled hand writing as they woke up.

_we will be nine, I promise._

Just that small ounce of hope that the leader had tried to give the rest of them was enough to make Seungmin believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not my best but I like it.


End file.
